dark_dreams_dont_diefandomcom-20200213-history
Peggy Young
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Character Infomation |- ! Name | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age at death | } |- ! DoB | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Residence | } |- ! Family members | } |- ! Likes | } |- ! Dislikes | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Background Information |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Latest Appearance | } |- ! Voiced by | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Peggy Young is the deceased wife of David who appears as an illusion throughout the game. History Prologue Peggy Young was seen as a young girl, exploring around a frozen lake in a park during winter. She encountered a huge snow owl, settling on a tree branch and proceeds to touch it. Before she could even touched the owl, the owl flew away, leaving Peggy stranded in the middle of the cracking lake. Two Years Before The Murder Peggy lived a happy, married life with her husband, David, and their pet cat, Amanda, in Thompsonville, MA. During that time, she was also pregnant with their first child and was excited to be a mother. One day, Peggy was murdered in the bathroom of their home and using her last breath, she whispered "Look for 'D' ", an important clue that David held on throughout the game. Two Years After The Murder Peggy now appears as an illusion whenever David remembers her. She is also seen to be talking to him mostly even though she is an illusion. In Episode 2, she was seen again as a child just like in the prologue and asks some questions to David. David explains when he sat on the bench with her but as he turns to face her, she appears as an adult again but was accompanied with two more Peggy illusions. The three Peggy illusions reminded David that he is unable to change the past and she belongs in the past. Personality Peggy is a cheerful and outgoing person. Due to her friendly personality, she is able to make friends with others easily. She loves cooking, except she isn't good in that and often ended up causing accidents in the kitchen. She is very family-oriented. Besides her friendly personality, she also has an aggressive side as well. She loves cats that they even own a white cat wearing a red bow named Amanda. Appearance Peggy has fair skin, light blue colored eyes and an extremely long, blond hair. She appears to have two small moles below her left eye, a feature that David recognizes easily. She wears a long, white gown and is barefooted most of the time in the game, probably showing that is what she wore during the murder. As a child, Peggy's hair is braided on both sides. She wears a pair of red earmuffs, a red scarf with white line patterns, a red quilted coat, a red skirt along with a pair of red leggings and a pair of red boots. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased